


污水厂脑洞11

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [10]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞11

这次是双性谅谅参加现代家庭聚会的故事。双性注意。

陈友谅，玩多high。  
反正到时候要回古代，现代也没有自己男朋友。  
不过不太喜欢和其他GHY48玩耍，还是很骄傲的一条龙，觉得自己是龙，不跟人分享，伯邑考是例外。  
而且陈友谅对于现代的GHY48也有点......怎么说呢。  
陈斌这种肯定要避开，陈友谅本质还是娇贵小公子，而且现在当着殷商大王更是养尊处优的。  
白羽瞳就更不用说了，陈友谅没有跟猫抢食的习惯。  
小孩子也就算了，然然和小花逗一下就行了。  
其他的也差不多......  
所以本质是JXB48一起玩。  
自家人一张脸，玩起来就没什么了，大家沟通感情嘛。  
尽量不留痕迹就好了。  
结果陈友谅觉得可能大家都和自己一样，其实不是。  
于是金威廉惊恐地抱着枕头。  
“你们都看到了啊你们要帮我作证我这可不是约女粉吃饭我没要碰你们一定要给我作证不然今天晚上陈斌真的会把我艹死在床上的！”  
陈友谅：可以请你不要顶着我的脸做出那么蠢的表情吗。  
陈友谅觉得没什么啦。  
自己玩自己也很开心。  
现代很多好玩的东西。  
“没关系啦，早就被我家熊崽子破过身了。”陈友谅说。“真是......牲口。”  
轩辕破是很听他话的，但是那天被他发现自己有雌穴之后，就不一样了。  
大概是完全激发了雄性本能的占有欲和暴力成分。  
等伯邑考听到声音，觉察不对，过来查看的时候......  
陈友谅已经被艹到昏过去了。  
轩辕破的阴茎插在陈友谅的雌穴里，整个穴口都被撑开到极致，就像是一圈肉环。  
瘦瘦的小腹明显能看出来阴茎的形状。  
大概因为闻到雌性龙的味道，连带着轩辕破都有点控制不好自己。  
每次抽插，都会带出来透明的爱液。  
“伯邑考......救我，救救我——不行了......”  
陈友谅第一次哭到这么惨。  
也不是痛啦......就是觉得轩辕破好像发疯了一样。  
而且那里被插的感觉完全不一样。  
顶到什么之后，再用力，好像又把身体里的什么地方打开了。  
然后那种感觉——那种感觉——  
真的是要死掉的样子。  
对于轩辕破来说，是真的控制不了。  
发现了陈友谅身体的秘密，非要说，就是把压抑的交配欲望勾起来了。  
动物本能嘛，趋吉避凶之外，就是繁衍啊。  
漂亮的陈友谅，聪明的陈友谅，还是一尾雌龙。  
可以繁育后代的优秀灵物。  
也不能责怪轩辕破啦。  
所以一下子把宫口顶开，抵着子宫壁射精什么的，也不能怪他呀。  
那么小的地方，被灌满了精液，肚子上凸起来一块，甚至可以用手握着揉捏的样子。  
太变态了！  
陈友谅从没被内射过，所以害怕会怀孕。  
轩辕破艹够了，累了，躺下睡了，他才哽咽着和伯邑考抱在一起。  
“帮我弄出来......”  
他分开双腿，让伯邑考玩弄他的雌穴。  
完全被轩辕破艹到合不拢、变成拇指粗细的鲜红肉洞的雌穴，一股一股的往外分泌清液。精液都好好的被锁在更深处。  
伯邑考也没办法，手指够不到，他只好用指头和舌头努力，让潮吹液带出精液，过了真的很久，陈友谅都要虚脱了才弄完。  
伯邑考也累坏了。  
“下次让我代替你吧。”伯邑考用手给他梳理头发，心疼极了。  
陈友谅打个哈欠。“好困啊......”  
“睡吧。”伯邑考说。  
“你和我一起......”  
两个人抱在一起睡了，身上、脸上都是体液。  
轩辕破醒过来觉得哇自己真的做错了。  
结果陈友谅没生气，伯邑考生气了。  
伯邑考好像永远不会生气，但是他生气的时候就会很气。  
“他很痛的！”伯邑考指责道。“你这种行为完全是强迫他！”  
轩辕破心虚，听着伯邑考的指责。  
但是......  
伯邑考先生身上也有好好闻的味道......  
和陈友谅不一样，不是水泽的气味，是一种森林与树木、干果与青草的气息。  
“伯邑考先生好香啊......”  
轩辕破嗅了嗅。  
伯邑考脸色一红。  
怎么、怎么回事！  
发情期不是还有半个月吗！怎么会......  
他没想过是被陈友谅带的。  
于是当然是熊仔吃兔兔，干了个爽。  
干完之后，陈友谅进来了。  
“啊。”他说。“伯邑考哥哥又要怀孕啦。”  
说得好平淡啊！  
轩辕破吓坏了。  
“怎、怎么办！”  
“哈？”陈友谅莫名其妙。“兔子假孕不是正常的吗？过几天他自己就反应过来，然后就没有啦，不过今天晚上应该有樱桃酪可以吃了。”  
“啊？”  
各种乳制品也是宫里的特产呢，味道不一样，很甜美，不过只有自己和陈友谅有份，大概是什么珍惜产品吧。  
“伯邑考哥哥的乳汁啦。”陈友谅见怪不怪。“假孕产乳嘛。”  
啊啊啊啊？  
轩辕破石化了。

“所以你们根本不了解啊。”陈友谅有点坏笑的说。“很舒服的哦。”  
他趴在展耀身上，懒洋洋的，像是越冬时候找到热源的蛇。  
“被顶到里面射精的时候......”  
超舒服的。  
仔细想一下，生只小熊仔也没什么不好。  
或者是龙？  
“他是在炫耀。”在陈友谅走后，展耀说。“他就是在炫耀。”  
根本都不用分析，完全是在炫耀！  
就像是展耀偶尔有意无意的带着白羽瞳做的美食回家，根本就是孩子气的跟哥哥弟弟们炫耀自己白老鼠的厨艺。  
金威廉脖子上的狗狗骨头锁骨链，也是炫耀，炫耀陈斌的占有欲。

“那又怎样啊。”陈友谅说。“伯邑考哥哥下次和我一起去吧，那里有很有意思的人。”  
他想了一下，那个叫庄森的......  
可真是......  
很好玩的样子。  
唔......但是不好欺负他，不然就等于是欺负沈浩然和花千肉，陈友谅才不会欺负小孩子。  
干脆从郝明轩开始吧。  
而且看上去他身手不错，还可以比试一番。


End file.
